disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruz
Cruz is a rogue Jaquin who is the hidden antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He was being trained by Chief Zephyr to be the new Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan until he became a traitor. Role in the Series Cruz makes his debut appearance in "A Spy in the Palace". According to Luna, he is the next chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan. He makes a cameo appearance in this episode. He has a more prominent role in the episode "Shapeshifters", where it is clear to Chief Zephyr that he may have made the wrong choice naming Cruz his successor. It is only when Zephyr takes Cruz to a cave built by Alacazar detailing the Jaquins' history inside that Cruz shows he is not ready to take Zephyr's place. When Zephyr rescinds naming Cruz his successor, angered, Cruz locks Zephyr in the cave, and when he returns to the birthday party being held for Luna, when they wonder where Zephyr is, Cruz frames Elena, Gabe, and Mateo, who are there as Jaquins thanks to a Shape-shifting Potion Mateo made, as the ones who caused Zephyr's disappearance. Fooled due to their trust of Cruz, Migs, Luna, and Skylar lock the Jaquin Elena, Gabe, and Mateo up, but they are released by Migs' cubs Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella when Elena was able to prove it was her to them with their secret Guardian Salute. Cruz gives pursuit of Elena, Mateo, and Gabe with Migs, Luna, and Skylar, but is too late to prevent Elena from activating the cave and freeing Zephyr, who lunges out at Cruz with a furious and ferocious roar before snarling "TRAITOR!!" at him, which Migs, Luna, and Skylar overhear, realizing that they had been tricked. Cruz attempts to flee, but Elena manages to catch up and knock him out of the sky, and Zephyr pins him down before he can try to take flight again, allowing Migs, Luna, and Skylar to take Cruz into custody and lock him up for his treason. Cruz vows that they can't keep him locked up forever, mentioning that they won't be able to once his sister finds out about it. However, in "Race for the Realm", Cruz had been busted out by his sister Vestia and Troyo, who provided a place for the siblings to hide from Chief Zephyr and the other Jaquins. Troyo soon leads Shuriki and Fiero to their hiding spot, where Shuriki offers Cruz and Vestia a part in her next attempt to take over Avalor if they help her retrieve the pieces of the Scepter of Night that Alacazar hid in Vallaestrella, due to how she needed a Jaquin to gain entry to the Jaquin homeworld. Cruz and Vestia agree to aid Shuriki and Fiero, and take them to Vallaestrella. After running into several of the local Flaringos, who reveal that Elena and Naomi are on their way to Monter Grande Garra for the final piece of the Scepter of Night with Skylar and Luna, Cruz and Vestia fly Shuriki and Fiero there, where Shuriki and Cruz manage to get Elena to follow them and leave Naomi vulnerable to fighting Fiero alone with only Luna to help her. Cruz and Shuriki are able to wear Elena out as she overtaxes herself using the Scepter of Light, causing her to fall off Skylar in heavy exhaustion. Returning to Fiero and Vestia, they find that he succeeded in getting the other two pieces of the Scepter of Night, the Mount and the Jewel, and they make haste to return to Avalor to rejoin the Delgados, who succeeded in getting the Staff from Mateo and Gabe. Cruz and Vestia join Shuriki's crew as she unites the pieces into the complete Scepter of Night, before agreeing to have Fiero teach her on how to use it properly. Following up in "A Tale of Two Scepters", Cruz watches as Shuriki practices with getting the hang of the Scepter of Night's Destruction spell, but ends up nearly getting his tail feather blasted in the process. When Troyo reports that he just saw Elena fly past with Skylar, heading for Vallaestrella, Cruz is assigned to follow them. He manages to make it through the portal, and remains hidden as he watches Skylar and Elena arrive at Quita Moz's lair, before then following them and the Sun Bird to the location where the other Sun Bird Elders were waiting to teach Elena the full powers of her Scepter of Light. Having collected enough info, Cruz returns to Shuriki to report in, and after Shuriki is taught the more powerful Dark Fire spell by Fiero, she takes Cruz to cause trouble in Avalor, forcing Elena, who had witnessed it with the Scepter of Light's Farsight spell, to return to confront her. As Elena and Skylar pursue Cruz and Shuriki, they manage to allow Cruz to fly Shuriki right to the palace. Seeing Isabel, Shuriki decides to distract Elena by engulfing Isabel's tower in Dark Fire, allowing her and Cruz to escape and regroup with Fiero, Vestia, and the Delgados. However, knowing Elena possibly knows their hideout's location now, Cruz and Vestia fly Shuriki and Fiero into the jungle to a safer hideout, unaware Elena and Isabel saw where they were going with the Farsight spell. Trivia *His voice actor, Mario Lopez, is the father of Gia Lopez who voices Estrella. Category:Elena Of Avalor Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Villains who fly Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Reformed